In the related art, techniques disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example, are known as a technique regarding a radiation detector. Patent Literature 1 discloses a radiation detection device that includes a flat plate-shaped supporting substrate that is made from a resin, a layered scintillator that is formed on one principal surface of the supporting substrate, a moisture-proof protective layer that covers the outer sides of the supporting substrate and the scintillator, and a sensor panel that is disposed in a portion of the scintillator closer to a side opposite to the supporting substrate so as to detect light generated by the scintillator.
In the radiation detection device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the supporting substrate and the scintillator are attached to the sensor panel by an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer is formed between the supporting substrate and the sensor panel so as to cover the outer periphery of the scintillator. Moreover, a sealing portion for preventing an outflow of an adhesive agent is formed in the outer periphery of the adhesive layer.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a radiation flat panel detector that includes a flat plate-shaped substrate that is made from a polymer film, a phosphor layer that is formed on the substrate, a moisture-proof protective film that covers outer sides of the substrate and the phosphor layer, and a light receiving element that is disposed in a portion of the phosphor layer closer to a side opposite to the substrate so as to detect light generated in the phosphor layer.